Today, computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, server computers, personal digital assistants, cell-phones, smart phones, tablets, etc., are routinely used at work, home, and everywhere else and have become ubiquitous. Computing devices advantageously enable the use of application specific software, file sharing, the creation of electronic documents, and electronic communication and commerce through the Internet and other wired and wireless networks. A computing device may often interact with a data storage device.
Data storage devices, such as disk drives and solid state drives, may include a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connector or a universal serial bus (USB) connector that interfaces through a link to a host computing device that likewise includes a corresponding SATA or USB connector. Unfortunately, data storage devices are separately manufactured for either a SATA mode implementation or a USB mode implementation for interaction with a host device which significantly increases development costs.
Therefore, there is a need for a data storage device that can communicate with a host device in either a SATA or USB mode.